


The Devil's Language

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adult Content, Closet Sex, F/M, One Shot, Plot Twist, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't say, "I want you to take me now," when you really mean, "I want to ditch class." It's misleading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Language

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and no profit was made off of this story.
> 
> This is kind of an older piece of work. I originally wrote it a little over a year ago so it's not quite up to my current standards. I think it's still pretty okay though. 
> 
> Enjoy?

School was not something that you liked very much. Normally you were somewhat impartial to it, but today it was a complete nuisance. 

A band that you liked was going to be filming a music video later today and people who showed up 'dressed appropriately' would be allowed to be in the video. You really really wanted to be in that video. 

Staying home would have been a smart idea right? Except the band only just made the announcement fifteen minutes ago. You were just now seeing it because your desk was in the back of the room and you were messing around on your phone while the teacher wasn't paying attention. 

It helped that Seto Kaiba sat right behind you. The teacher never looked in your general direction for fear of making eye contact with him. 

Just thinking about Kaiba made your unhappiness with the school magnify. Seto Kaiba could leave classes whenever he wanted. If he stood up right now and walked out the teacher would ignore him, but if you stood up right now and walked out you would get yelled at and probably saddled with a detention. 

Not cool. 

After your class got out, you tried to sneak out of school during your passing period. The doorways were all guarded and nobody would let you out. You ended up being almost late for your Chemistry class. 

That class was full of lab tables, two people to a table, and you shared yours with Kaiba. That's what happened when your teachers hated you, they assigned you to the least appealing seats possible. 

Okay, they didn't really hate you, but you were an incurable chatterbox and the logic behind placing you with Kaiba was that he was the only student you wouldn't talk to. It was flawed logic but that's a story for another time. 

You really just wanted to leave, and now you were wondering if you could bribe Kaiba to get your teachers to let you go. Except there was nothing to bribe him with. He had more money than you would see in a lifetime, even if you lived forever. 

You were thoughtful as you watched him work on his laptop, perhaps there was a way... it was risky and he might be angry for a while, but you really wanted to be in that video. 

It was worth a shot. You pretended to be paying attention as you let your left hand drop of the table and onto Kaiba's right knee. You felt him stiffen slightly in surprise and from the corner of your eye you could tell that he was glaring at you right now. Still looking toward the front of the room, you let your hand slide up his leg and lightly massaged his inner thigh. 

“Stop that,” he hissed at you. He was quiet, probably not wanting to draw attention to what was going on. 

You ignored him and moved your hand higher on his thigh. The moment the teacher turned to write something on the board you leaned in toward Kaiba. “I want you to push me up against a wall,” you whispered into his ear. The teacher was turning back toward the class so you went back to pretending to pay attention as your hand continued to massage Kaiba's leg. 

Kaiba's sharp intake of breath as your hand brushed against the zipper of his pants made you grin. You lightly pressed down as you ran a finger along the zipper. Undoing his pants was a tempting thought but you knew that his stupid KC belt would get in the way. That belt was unnecessarily complicated and you didn't think you could undo it with one hand without looking. For the first time, you wished that he wouldn't wear it with his school uniform. 

The teacher turned back to the board and you leaned toward Kaiba again. “I want you to rip my panties off and have your way with me.” You cupped him with your entire hand. “It's a shame we're in class right now.” 

This time, when you pulled away, your hand went with you so that you no longer had any contact with him at all. 

At first, you didn't think your plan was successful, but then he closed his laptop and put it into his briefcase. You barely had time to grab your own stuff before he dragged you out of the classroom. The slam of the door falling shut behind you was drowned out by the sudden clamor of your classmates' talking. You could hear your teacher yelling at them all to be quiet as Kaiba dragged you down the hallway. 

Eventually he opened the door to a supply closet and literally threw you inside. He followed you in and closed the door, throwing the two of you into complete darkness. The lock clicked. 

“What happened to keeping our relationship a secret?” He sounded angry, but since you couldn't see a thing you weren't sure. 

“Just go back and tell the class that you got sick of me and kicked me out of school for the rest of the day.” They'd believe it. 

You felt his hand brush against your breast before he was finally able to grab you. “Not until I throw you against a wall and have my way with you.” 

“I was just kidding.” It was pointless to try looking innocent. He couldn't see you in the darkness. His hands began to explore your body and you sighed as one brushed across your chest. They both found their way to your ass before he grabbed and lifted you by it. 

Reflexively you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your arms tried to wrap around his neck but one reached too high and whacked his head. As you settled your arms on his shoulders, you knew that he was probably glaring at you. 

He stepped forward and roughly slammed your body against the shelves behind you. As the shelves pressed into your back, you were sure that he was doing this in revenge. “Owwwww!” you complained. 

He turned and this time the surface against your back was flat. You heard the clanging of buckets as they were kicked out of the way. Carefully you worked one of your hands up his neck until you could grip his hair. You pulled his head down for a kiss. It was sloppy at first, neither of you could see where the others lips were, but you were finally able to figure it out. 

You felt one of his hands push your skirt up before it was sliding under the thin band of fabric on your hip. He snapped it and then yanked your underwear off, tearing the other side in the process. 

You pulled away from his lips with a gasp. “You jerk!” 

“You were the one who wanted me to rip your panties off.” Then his hand was slowly sliding its way up your leg. “Now I'm supposed to have my way with you.” 

“I didn't mean any of that.” Your hips pushed against his own despite your words. Now that you thought back to your original plans, you were silly for not expecting something like this to happen. Especially considering the last time you'd been with your unofficial boyfriend was over two weeks ago. 

Your legs were still wrapped around his hips and you tried to shove his pants off with your legs but his belt was too tight. “Take off your belt.” 

“No.” His lips were so close to your ear that you could feel his breath as he spoke. 

You turned your head slightly and pressed your lips to whatever part of him happened to be closest. It felt like his cheek so you kissed your way down until you found his chin. “Please?” you begged, knowing that always worked. “I can't do it in the dark.” 

You nibbled at his neck right below his chin and you felt his jaw twitch. He was probably smirking. The clink of mental let you know that he was undoing that stupid belt that always got in the way. You could feel his pants loosen and you shoved at them with your legs again. They dropped to the floor and your head fell back against the wall as Kaiba ground his hips up in response. 

He wasn't ready to give in just yet. You could feel his fingers between your legs, searching in the dark. They slid between your outer lips and you moaned. You knew that he wanted you to beg, he always wanted you to beg, and today you weren't going to resist. You wanted him now. 

“Please have your way with me.” A finger found your opening and you gasped. “Just take me now!” Why was he going so slow? “Please.” 

“What do you want?” He was taunting you. It was so frustrating but it turned you on every single time. 

“I want you Kaiba! Please fuck me—” You practically moaned out the last part as he withdrew his fingers. 

Then he was positioning himself at your entrance, and in the dark it was taking him far too much time. 

Finally he was inside of you, but not for long. He pulled almost the entire way out and slammed back in. His pace was fast and hard. You leaned against the wall, your nails digging into his shoulders, as you screamed out his name. 

“Yes. God yes! KAIBA!” 

It was over quickly and as he only stayed pressed against you for a moment before pulling out. He unwrapped your legs from around his waist and you were lucky that you were still leaning against the wall or you might have collapsed. You could feel his seed leaking out onto the inside of your thigh and it reminded you that he'd ruined your underwear. 

“How am I supposed to go anywhere without underwear?” you mumbled. 

You heard the zip of his pants and wondered if he would be able to rebuckle his belt in the dark. “My limo should be waiting for us outside by now.” 

You heard something crash onto the floor. “Why?” You'd meant to ask why his limo would be waiting for both of you but he opened the door and you ended up wincing against the sudden light. 

“I'm not finished with you yet.” 

You never did make it to that music video.


End file.
